Rendezvous IRL
by Hiromichi
Summary: OS, un Super Junior qui raconte son 'merveilleux' rendez-vous IRL à un autre Super Junior.  humour/vie quotidienne


**Disclamer:** Les sujus, ni rien d'autre n'est à moi dans ce OS.

**Autre:** Heu... C'est juste un petit délire perso. Une scène que j'avais en tête que je voulais mettre sur pied et qui me faisait bien rire ^^ (c'est la rencontre des deux personnages).

Il est relativement court.

Nous avons donc une narration d'un des Super Junior, lequel je vous laisse deviner, et vous avez le nom plus bas ^^.

J'espère tout de même que vous ayez passe un bon temps et que vous avez pas perdu quelques minutes de votre vie pour rien.

Je ne prends d'ailleurs pas la responsabilité d'un ennui mortel ^^

PS: IRL= In Real Life (dans la vrai vie quoi)

* * *

><p><strong>Rendez-vous IRL.<strong>

"- Le ciel était bleu, quelques nuages le parsemer. Un soleil éclatant me brulait les pupilles lorsque je levais les yeux vers lui. La journée était magnifique. J'étais sorti du dortoir discrètement, un jean, un tee-shirt blanc ample, une casquette et une paire de lunettes noirs sur le nez.

J'en étais presque à entendre les oiseaux, mais comme il n'y avait pas d'arbres...

Je marchais pas trop vite me sachant en avance. J'étais parti une bonne demi-heure en avance pour dire. Je jouais un peu au touriste et faisais du lèche-vitrine. En me demandant à quoi elle pouvait ressembler.

Et soudainement en prenant conscience que j'allais enfin la voir, elle, pour la première fois. Je dis une légère crise d'angoisse. La tête me tourna et je dus m'assoir sur un ban d'un abris de bus.

J'étais un peu mal, j'aspirais de grandes bouffés d'air et m'étouffai à la seconde en ayant respirer le pot d'échappement d'un bus qui repartait. J'ai beaucoup toussé et ma gorge était toute irritée.

Mais je ne me suis pas arrêté. Je ne pouvais pas. Et puis, je suis moi, comment j'aurais pu? Il m'aurait fallu être mort pour échapper à mon rendez-vous si spécial.

Pour me remettre d'aplomb, je suis allé m'acheter une bouteille de thé vert. J'ai flâné quelques secondes avant de payer et de ressortir de la supérette. Tu vas peut-être pas me croire mais j'avais hâte. Je sais, c'est normal, mais là j'avais vraiment hâte, j'aurais voulu que le temps aille plus vite, qu'il soit déjà 15h00, et d'être déjà au point de rendez-vous.

Cela faisait presque quatre mois que je la connaissais virtuellement. Tu sais c'est la newbie de World of Warcraft. Je l'ai beaucoup aidé à monter son personnage.

A ce moment là, je marchais en direction du point où on devait se voir, la tête pleine de moments qu'on avait passé ensemble sur le jeu. C'était magique. Je ne croyais pas que j'allais enfin la voir.

D'ailleurs, j'avoue que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on avait rendez-vous, c'était notre quatrième. Les trois premiers nous avaient amené à de cuisant échec.

Hé, ne me regardes pas comme ça! C'était vraiment la bonne fois. La première fois, c'était mois qui avait décommandé. J'avais eu une émission de dernière minute, bien sur je lui ai sorti le typique "enterrement de l'oncle du père de la sœur à ma tante du côté paternel.

- Heu..., on ne dit jamais ça, me coupa mon interlocuteur.

- Ah bon? Ben je lui ai dit ça et elle m'a cru! Le seconde fois aussi j'ai du annulé notre rendez-vous! Tu te rends compte? Et ce n'était pas de ma faute, la patron nous avait surchargé et je connaissais pas encore les paroles par cœur. Donc j'allais me faire lapider si je ne travaillais pas. J'ai donc aussi enterré la femme du père d'un oncle par alliance du côté de ma mère. Le plus triste dans tout ça, c'est que pour le troisième qu'on aurait du avoir, eh bien sa grand-mère est morte, mais je soupçonne qu'elle a menti car il y avait la diffusion inédite d'un épisode de One Piece à la télévision. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à son annulation que j'ai pu le voir.

Bref, je retourne à ma merveilleuse narration de ce jour fatidique. Personnellement j'en étais presque à hésiter pour lui poser un lapin. Il restait devant moi vingt longues minutes et des centaines de pas.

En plus je ne te dis pas comment était la sensation. J'avais l'impression d'être épié à chacun de mes pas. Cela m'oppressait mais aussi m'encourageait. J'étais même nerveux! Oui, tu te rends compte? Moi? Nerveux? C'était une vrai expérience, une expérience in real life!

- Tu peux me ramener un truc à boire? Là je peux pas bouger, sinon je me fais tuer, me demanda Kyuhyun car il ne pouvait se détacher de son écran, mais à vrai dire il n'avait pas tort s'il faisait une seule mauvaise manœuvre, ou s'il perdait une seconde il était fichu."

Je me levai donc de mon fauteuil d'où je racontais mon expérience, je pris la peine de mettre un morceau de papier qui trainait dans le One Piece tome 24 que je relisais pour la énième fois. En passant dans le salon, j'aperçus les autres gars regarder un drama, je ne sais lequel puisque je n'étais pas dedans... Je rigole, ils regardaient une rediffusion de Secret Garden, par contre l'épisode, j'ai pas fait attention. Je me suis dirigé vers la cuisine. Franchement, repenser à cette journée c'était agréable. Je n'y avais pas trouvé la femme de ma vie, mais j'en garde un souvenir assez drôle, même si sur le moment ça ne l'était pas vraiment.

Je sors deux verres d'une des armoires en hauteur placé juste au-dessus de la gazinière. Je les pose sur le plan de travail à côté du frigo, que j'ouvre. Je me serre du thé froid, de la même marque d'ailleurs que celle que j'avais acheté et remplis le verre de mon dongsaeng avec de l'eau du robinet.

Ma corvée terminée, je range la bouteille et repars vers la chambre du plus jeune sur la pointe des pieds histoire de ne pas déranger les autres. Je fais un pas derrière le fauteuil... Non c'est trop tentant. Oui je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est physique, c'est dans ma me stoppe donc. En plus c'est moment critique d'après ce que je vois à l'écran.

"- BOUHA! Cri-je en les faisant sursauté."

Ils grognent et me donnent quelques surnoms, je leur tire gentiment la langue et m'enfuis vers la chambre de mon geek préféré. Avec mes deux verres et sans en renverser une goutte, respect.

"- Toc toc tu m'entends? "

Pas de réponse, ce gamin a remis son cas et discute même. Pas le temps de partir deux minutes quand même. Je pose le verre d'eau à sa place habituelle et reprends la mienne dans le fauteuil, mon verre à moi sur la table basse à côté de mes pieds nus et mon manga en main. Au bout de quelques secondes de clics frénétiques, de pages de papiers qui se tournent, avec deux doigts, Kyuhyun fait glisser son casque au niveau de son cou.

"- Merci pour le verre, j'ai failli perdre. Bon, tu racontes la suite? Car perso, je sais toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé lors de ce fameux rendez-vous.

- Oui oui, donc j'en étais, prononçais-je en lisant en même temps une page, ah oui, je me souviens. J'avoue que je ne suis pas allé directement au rendez-vous, je me suis arrêté avant dans une boutique pour lui acheter un cadeau. Ouai je sais ce n'est pas trop mon genre, mais j'avais envie de faire cette fois différemment car c'était quelqu'un avec qui je m'entendais vraiment bien. Et qui supportait parfaitement mes ordres dans WoW alors que je l'utilisais un peu comme bouclier, bref quelqu'un de formidable!

Je lui ai payé une figurine du jeu, d'ailleurs c'est celle que je t'ai offert y'a quelque temps.

- Attends, tu vas me dire que je sers de recyclage?

- Quoi tu vas me dire quelle te plait pas?

- Mouai, donc, tu ne lui as même pas donné, tu lui as parlé au moins?

- Écoutes mon histoire jusqu'au bout et étouffes-toi avec ton verre d'eau, après tu m'interromps."

Je me baisse pour récupérer ma boisson et avale une longue gorgée pour humidifié ma bouche qui commençait à devenir sèche.

"- Donc.. Ah oui, j'étais en mode relaxe, cool peinard. J'avançais pas à pas. Tu sais personnellement, je ne pensais pas vraiment y trouver une vraie petite-amie potentielle, enfin peut-être que si, mais la voir n'était pas dans ce but précis. Je pense qu'on aurait pu devenir de très très bon ami, je pensais d'ailleurs en retrouver une. Tu sais, c'est comme si t'as l'impression de connaitre parfaitement une personne alors que tu ne l'as jamais vu. Pour dire, ce n'est vraisemblablement pas possible. Je pensais la connaitre. Je me suis rendu compte que internet, que la personne qu'on est sur internet, dans les jeux c'est souvent une autre part. Tu m'aurais mis une dizaine de filles en face de moi, je suis sur que je n'aurais jamais pu la retrouver.

Tu vois, lorsque je l'ai vu, et que j'ai compris que c'était elle, c'est comme lorsqu'on se rend compte qu'il n'y a pas de Père Noël et que c'est juste papa déguisé en badaud rouge à longue barbe blanche qui dépose les cadeaux sous le sapin, une même illusion frappé, mais on en reste tout de même content car on reçoit de toute façon le cadeau. Tu vois ce que je veux dire?

- Attends deux secondes... Oui voilà, pour te répondre, un peu mais pas complètement, tu étais déçu en gros non? Demanda mon compagnon en buvant la moitié du verre.

- Ouai un peu... Mais on en est pas encore là. En fait, je n'avais pas vu le temps que j'avais passé dans la boutique, tu sais c'est vraiment dur de choisir dans ce genre de lieu, il y a tellement de belle chose qui te saute au visage, j'ai hésité entre deux, et j'ai perdu beaucoup de temps. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, alors lorsque je suis sorti du magasin, et lorsque j'ai regardé ma montre, j'ai poussé un juron. Très peu classe je conçois. Mais bon, j'étais à dix minutes en marchant du lieu et l'heure de rendez-vous était à trente secondes dans le futur.

J'ai couru comme un dératé, j'ai commencé à sentir une sueur salée et froide coulée sur mes tempes, le long des mes oreilles jusque dans mon cou, s'imbibant sur le haut de mon t-shirt. Je ne me suis pas non plus arrête pour remettre correctement une mèche de cheveux qui s'était glissé hors de ma casquette. Pour dire vrai, je sais que de l'extérieur, je devais être irrésistible. Mais passons.

Le point de rendez-vous était proche à présent, plus qu'un tournant et elle devait être là à m'attendre contre une barrière. Je me suis arrêté juste avant, je me suis remis en place, j'ai passé mes mains dans les cheveux, le sac en plastique sciant le peau de mon coude. J'ai repris à deux fois ma respiration pour la calmée de ma course effrénée. Mon coeur battait à tout rompre, je me suis même demandé si c'était vraiment à cause de la course qu'il était à ce point rapide. J'avais des palpitations, j'ai même senti une rougeur me montée jusqu'aux joues.. la honte quoi. En plus je commence à raconter comme si j'étais un puceau à mon premier rendez-vous.

- Bas c'est presque ça non? "

Je crois que mon cher ami senti mon regard le fusillé dans le dos car il remonta les épaules comme s'il avait frissonné. Et de plus, je ne relevai pas sa remarque.

"- Donc, j'étais dans l'ombre à cause de l'emplacement du soleil. C'est comme si j'allais vers la lumière. Je te jure que j'ai eu l'impression que le monde ralentissait. Mes propres pas me résonnaient dans les oreilles. Je relevai mon visage lorsqu'un rayon de soleil vint le chatouille.

Il y avait du monde dans la rue, mais mon instinct me la fit reconnaitre au premier coup d'oeil. Elle n'était pas moche, mais ce n'était pas non plus une beauté, elle avait des cheveux un peu mal coiffé, elle était un peu rondouillarde aussi, mais juste un peu, des joues. Niveau vestimentaire, elle faisait un peu fashon-kamikaze, un simple t-shirt violet sans forme, un jean bleu, un peu vieux avec des coutures vertes pommes, des tongs avec des chaussettes.

- Des chaussettes?

- Oui, des chaussettes, d'ailleurs on va en parler. Le fait que j'entre dans la lumière, je ne sais pas, attira son regard, lorsque celui-ci tomba sur moi, ses yeux s'agrandir. Je crois qu'elle m'avait reconnu. Et cela dans les deux sens du terme. Je ne pu la détailler plus longtemps car mon regard à moi s'était bloqués sur sa paire de chaussettes à mon effigie...

Oui, j'avais eu la chance de tombé sur une geekette, fan des Super Junior, et de moi particulièrement, Kim Heechul. Elle a d'ailleurs crié mon nom de stupeur. Ce qui s'accompagna par des têtes qui se tournent et d'autres cris. Après cela j'étais tétanisé. J'étais seul, au milieu du trottoir, un tas de filles hystériques se tournant vers moi. La scène se déroula franchement au ralentis, mais c'était vraiment pire qu'un film d'horreur. Des bras se tendaient vers moi, je voyais presque de la bave aux lèvres de certains. Il y avait même des mecs dans le lot.

Et pour finir, j'ai couru jusqu'à la maison.

- Hein? Ta superbe histoire se termine comme ça? Mouai je suis déçu.

- Ben à vrai dire, j'ai été méchant avec elle, je l'ai plus jamais aidé à xp et je l'ai bloqué de mes contactes.

- AHHH merde, j'ai perdu!

- Héhé, quelqu'un de fort?

- Oui, de très fort, c'est la meilleure joueuse, oui c'est une fille et je m'en fiche, dit-il en se tournant vers moi avec un ton blasé devant le sourire qui commençait à se peindre sur mon visage. Donc, championne française de Star Craft 2, alors le fat que j'ai tenu aussi longtemps, c'est respect!

- Tss, ch'ui sr qu'elle est moche.

- Mon dieu, mais tu es mauvais, s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers l'ordinateur et après quelques clics il continua, alors elle est moche la jolie brune?

- Ah! Je vais peut-être changer de jeu!

- Bon, je te laisse j'ai rendez-vous.

- Hein? Avec qui? Tu dois me dire sinon je te laisse pas sortir, en plus je t'ai raconté ma fabuleuse histoire.

- Ohoh, tu es curieux? Termina-t-il en s'enfuyant dans le couloir sans que j'ai pu lui tiré les vers du nez!"

Allez c'est pas grave, j'entraine déjà une nouvelle Newbie.


End file.
